


Chris's file 02

by Chr1st0bal



Category: Chris' fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chr1st0bal/pseuds/Chr1st0bal
Kudos: 1





	Chris's file 02

Normally waking up and getting ready for school sucks but for the guy you're going to see, it's worth it. Same routine everyday, you get to school and and walk straight to class. There you await the arrival of your favorite teacher. As if on que in walks Mr. M. This blonde, 5'8 standing, sexy smouldering man. His neat, soft hair parted to look nice. His piercing dark blue eyes make him comforting. His beard blends his moustache and gives him a daddy feel. His cold, detached expression over thrown by his cute smile making him absolutely sexy.

As he passes you get a whiff of his cologne, sending all kinds of chills. Class starts and you can't take your eyes off of him. His walk says "look away, but try not to miss me." He glanced at you grabbing your attention with his eyes. You clear your throat and look away trying to cover up. All class you can't look away. Later you see him walking in the hall and in the three seconds you're in his eyeliner his full attention is on you. Walking faster you catch each other checking the other out. 

Finally bell rings, day ends and the process repeats. Next day he sits at his desk. Patting his pockets, he looks up at you and says "Chris, can you do me a favor? Can you go to my office and get my keys out of my jacket?" "Y- yeah of course" you spit out and get up and walk the halls. You get to his office and get to his jacket. You pick up the jacket and his cologne intoxicates you. A deliciously bitter scent with a hint of lemon and fir luring you in. The sound of the keys jingling snaps you back. On his keys is a piece of paper saying "See me after class- Mr. M"

When you get to class he looks up at you, "Find em?" You jingle the keys as you walk towards the desk. "You didn't take any money did you?" "Why you want it back?" you retort quickly throwing in a shy smirk. He follows with a laugh as you hand him the keys. "No trouble?" He says looking down at his papers "No, I figured it out pretty well" he looks up smirking and winks "Good"

Class ends and you sit on your desk once everyone leaves. "So you got the note? Good, I'm glad, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I know you've been checking me out" "I-uh-its not" "I'm not upset" he says sticking his hand up interrupting your babbling like a monkey "I'm actually flattered but I can't engage this. I'm married and I'm a teacher" a little disappointed you nod along. He steps closer "I kinda like it but it's a little hard to focus" "I agree" he smiles a little stepping closer pushing you against the desk. "If you want, I've been looking for somebody to help me out after school and throughout the day" he puts his hand on either side of the desk. Leaning in further, chest against yours "when do I start"

At that he pushes his away into you, hands on your hips. You grab his face, hands running through his hair and kiss him hard. Breathing heavy, loud smacks, lots of groping and a grown forced out of his mouth. You mean back and pull him with you, arms wrapped around his neck. After what seems like a lifetime of bliss he stands turning you around and sits on the desk saying "how about you help me with this" pulling on the strap of his belt and yanking it off his pants. He leans back and gives you room to work, you pull his pants, sliding it off his hips. As he gets up so you can slide him out of them. Left in his briefs you suck through the thin fabric teasing him. Loud moans tell you he's ready. You slowly pull down his underwear to reveal a huge hard cock waiting for you.

You reach for the base and his girth instantly fills the space in between your fingers and palm. You slowly move your hand up and down his shaft. You can see the look of eagerness on his face. You lean toward and pull his cock head into your mouth. As you plunge into his big cock it forces a loud moan out of him. As you start to work on him he sets his hand gently in your hair, letting you work. As you make your way down to the base he catches his breath sharply letting you know how well you're doing. Finally you make it down to his balls licking and sucking them into your mouth, he clutches your head so you know you hit the spot. He holds his hands tightly against your head while you work on his balls, breathing heavily before he finally frees you from your heavenly imprisonment. As you come up for air you see the dangerous look in his eyes telling you that you're in for it. He grabs you and pulls you into another kiss before he reaches for his pants and pulls out of his pockets a condom and a tiny bottle of clear liquid. While he does that you get completely naked tossing everything around the room. You stand up so he can get adjusted and hands you the condom so you can put it on him. You roll the condom down to the his rock hard member, fidgeting while you do that. As soon as your done he picks you up and turns you around facing away from him. He slowly pushes you down, bending you over at the same time. Mr. M gets ready holding you by your hip and pours out the contents of the bottle onto his cock and smears some onto your ready asshole. As he lines himself up he grabs both hips and slowly pushes into you. You feel yourself already feeling full and stretching painfully around him, the slippery liquid helping. As he gets halfway he stops letting you adjust. Once you've had a minute he moves all the way down to the base a small groan escaping your mouth, letting him know to take it easy. Slowly he starts to pump into you picking up a pace. The pain melts away into pleasure as he starts to get more rough and fast helping himself get off. You grip the desk as his weight slams into you the force causing his cock to beat your prostate. His loud sounds turning you on more as he leans foward to kiss your back and neck. Every kiss sends another jolt of excitement and sexual pleasure. Finally he slows and tells you to get up, he turns around and sits leaning back signaling for you to get on. He watches you get on backwards with all erotica. At this point he's done being gentle. He grips your hips hard and thrusts roughly up inside of you. Picking up the pace he gets faster with his thrusts and his grunts and moans are more frequent. You feel his cock twitch inside of you, a good and bad sign. Good because he's enjoying it, bad because it'll be over soon. You hear breath become quick and you slow the pace by grinding onto him gently.

Finally he told grabs your hips tightly and flips you over so he's on top and shoots his warm sticky load all over you. His loud grunts fill the room. His body twitches as he rides out his orgasm. He seizes one last time and finally he's done. His cock becomes small again and he sits down to breathe. After you lick all of the mess up and get dressed you kiss him and go to the bathroom to make sure you look fine for the rest of the day. When the final bell rings you pass him on the way out, he mentions something about helping organize some of his files on Saturday and you make it a date fully knowing there's not going to be any files there.


End file.
